


Forgotten Memories (Currently on Hiatus)

by louise_lawliet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, M/M, Mentioned Armin's Grandfather, Mentioned Eren's Mother, POV Multiple, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, Shiganshina, Titans, Trost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louise_lawliet/pseuds/louise_lawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jäeger begins his first day at Rose Mental Hospital as a newly qualified psychologist where he meets Levi, a man haunted by the memories of a supposed past life, but is it really only Levi who remembers the world of the Titans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first SNK fanfic and my first fanfic on this site so I hope it's okay and not too bad ;) So I hope you enjoy it! I'm in the UK so things such as the education system, legalities etc. may be different where you are. If you spot any mistakes I've made feel free to point them out :)  
> Kudo's and comments are most welcomed :) 
> 
> If you want to find me on other social networks here are the ones I'm on:  
> Twitter: @thelegalluke  
> Tumblr: LouiseLawliet  
> Instagram: Louise_lawliet
> 
> Main Character Ages:  
> Erwin: 36  
> Levi: 27  
> Petra: 24  
> Eren: 21  
> Armin: 21  
> Mikasa: 20

**Eren's POV**

_Blood, that's what stood out the most across the once green landscape that covered the area beyond Wall Rose. We had been riding out on horseback for almost an hour after leaving Trost, our formation currently holding steady as we navigated through the Titan territory. I then heard shouts from the right side of the formation and I turned to look up at the stream of black smoke shooting through the sky. An Abnormal._

_Screams... That's what I heard next. I looked back towards the right as I saw a titan. A female titan, approaching ever closer, at speed, towards our area of the formation. "Eren!" I heard my name being called... I couldn't gage who was calling me.._

_"Eren!" Again I heard my name.... and the landscape began to fade as various members of the scouts leapt from their horses, using the 3D Manoeuvre Gear as best they could in the flattened landscape..._

"Eren!" My eyes flew open at the sound of someone shrieking my name. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. It was getting a little long - not Armin length, just a little longer than I liked it.

"Eren get you lazy ass out of bed, it's almost 7am!" I glanced across at my digital clock that was set on the table next to my bed, and the display indeed showed it was 6:55am. "You don't want to be late on your FIRST day of WORK do you?"

My brain was still in the middle of computing through the strange dream I had during the night. I'd had a few of those dreams. Always the same people, always involving the same giant beings and always in the same time period. Weird.

"Shut it Mikasa your not my mother," I clearly heard her annunciate 'First' and 'Work', Mikasa was the closest to family I had now. So I kinda get why she mothers me. It does get annoying though, considering she is 6 months younger than me and acts as if she is 6 years older. I dragged myself from my bed and pulled myself into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Yep, the same old Eren Jäeger glared back at me. But I did look a complete mess. And I needed a shave. I grabbed the comb from the side of the sink and dragged it through my thick brown locks. I was right earlier... I seriously need a haircut. My hair was not exactly the neatest thing in the world but today it was proving to be rather untameable. Eventually I gave up and settled for a quick shower and shave. After what seemed like forever I managed to locate my uniform, a plain green polo with black trousers and then proceeded to drag my tired ass down the stairs and quickly noticed Mikasa and Armin were already up and looking 100x better than my 'dragged through a hedge backwards' look I currently had going on.

"You better get going Eren, you don't want to be late," Armin smiled as he finished washing his breakfast dishes. Armin is my best friend, he has been since we were about 7 years old. He used to live with his Grandfather, until he passed away around 2 years ago. He then moved in with me and Mikasa. He is a little older than me, around 3 months difference and has blond hair reaching just above his shoulders and bright blue eyes. I just nodded towards him as I scrambled across the kitchen and grabbed my car keys and Mikasa passed me a piece of toast which I are quickly.

"Good Luck Eren," Mikasa smiled and came over and gave me a hug. Even though we had our differences, she was as close to family as I have now. My mother died when I was 13 and my father left when I was 15. I guess I am Mikasa's only family too. Since she was adopted into our family when her parents were killed. Dad used to leave us money to help pay the bills, food and rent. But since I turned 18, just after I left college, he stopped. Then it was get a job or starve. Mikasa found a small job in a coffee shop and after Armin moved in, his job at a small business firm a short drive away was more than enough to keep us 3 going. And know, I was beginning my journey to make a difference in society. I left Mikasa and shouted goodbye to Armin and went out the door and jumped in my car. It was just a simple Vaxhall Corsa so nothing fancy or anything, like I could afford a car any better anyway. I pulled away from our small apartment in Shiganshina and began the short 20 minute drive to my new place of work. In all my 21 years of life, I never expected my life would turn in the direction it did.

Becoming a Psychologist wasn't ever what I expected to become, I was always interested in the medical field of work. I guess I could pin the blame on my dad for that, seeing as he was a Doctor. The main reason for my career choice was to help people. I know right how cliché, but my life hadn't really been the best. Family problems were the hardest to deal with. Mikasa took care of me really, even though she is a little younger. I mean, without her I'm not sure I'd be here today. And not being able to help myself in my teenage years was one of the reasons I wanted to help others. And what better place to help people live a normal life again than in a Mental Hospital. People who were more than likely misunderstood by most of society and I knew first hand what suffering mentally was like. So I decided to become a Psychologist to help people. After driving for around 15 minutes I finally arrived in Trost, the large city in which 'Rose Mental Hospital' was situated. I glanced at the small clock which was just above the radio, '8.15am',that left me with plenty of time to get to the Hospital before I was due to start, at 9am.

As I pulled into the suburbs of the north side of Trost, I saw my destination coming into view. A large white building, around 5 or 6 stories high, surrounded with fields, a few odd buildings and a small forest could be seen in the distance, most likely due to the location of the hospital (it was right in the northern suburbs of Trost). I pulled into the car park and stepped out of my car - locking it and proceeded to enter the hospital. I walked into the main reception area where I saw various doctors and nurses walking around, a large white desk was centred in the middle of the room, 2 lifts were situated on the left hand wall and a large stair case on the right. I approached the main reception desk and a woman sat behind smiled at me. She had shoulder length brown hair and honey coloured eyes.

"Hello, I help?" She sounded friendly and continued to smile at me, something about her reminded me of someone but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Hi, erm, my name is Eren Jäeger, I start here today,"

"Oh yes, Hello Eren! Erwin did mention we would have a new recruit today! I'll just let him know your here and then it's my job to give you a tour of the place!" Smiling she picked up a telephone and informed 'Erwin' of my arrival and then indicated me to follow her.

"I'm Petra by the way, Petra Ral. I've worked here for about 2 years now! I'm just the receptionist but I'm sure we will be seeing a lot of each other,"

"This will be my first time working in a mental hospital after qualifying about 6 months ago,"

"I remember when I first came here, I was really nervous, much like yourself I assume, but once I got to know everyone and learnt the basics I settled in really quickly. I'm sure once you get the general idea of your role you will settle in quickly!" Petra, as I know knew her as, seemed a really happy person. I could see how someone as people friendly as her would become a receptionist. I found it reassuring that the first person I've met was as nice and welcoming as her. She walked me round the large complex showing me the various areas. She lead me into the main staff canteen, showed me where the staff toilets were, the various offices of the head doctors and the corridors leading to the main patient ward. By around 11am she had finished showing me around the hospital and took me outside what appeared to be an office. She proceeded to gently knock on the door and then turned to smile at me, and lead me inside.

"Hi Erwin! Eren Jäeger is ready to begin his work for today. I've given him the grand tour of he place so it's time I left him with you!" The man in question was tall, had short blonde-ish hair and looked to be in his mid 30's. 

"Thankyou Petra, you have been a great help," Petra smiled and then exited the office and left me and 'Erwin' together.

"So hello Eren, I trust Petra was good to you whilst showing you around the hospital?"

"Yes she was very helpful. I'm sure I'll settle in quickly thanks to her," 

"Glad to here it. Well I am Erwin Smith, director and head doctor of this hospital. I can start you working right away as I have your schedule ready here. It's just seeing one patient today. Just to see how well you interact with them and we can begin your full schedule tomorrow," Erwin passed me my schedule and then continued on,

"Your first patient, is well one of our longstay patients. He has been here for almost a year now. He is a difficult case bless him. He was brought in by a close friend of his Hange Zoe, she works here in the hospital so you will probably meet her eventually. The most obvious thing wrong with him is that he is convinced he once lived a life of fighting monsters he calls 'Titans',"

_Titans_

_"_ But he doesn't present any other signs which would lead to us diagnosing him with a disorder such as Schizophrenia or Bipolar Disorder. It's more like he has a form of PTSD resulting from this fantasy life he believes he lived," Erwin passed me his file and stood from his desk. "I'll take you too him now. He can be a bit, antisocial. But once he gets to know you I'm sure he will be fine. Just try to get to know him before you start your evaluation of him. It will be easier that way. If you have known him as long as some people here have, you will know how difficult he can be. But don't let that out you off, he really is a nice man if you get to know him. Come on, I will take you to him know," 

Erwin stood up and indicated for me to leave the room. As Erwin came out after me, he locked his office and I followed him down the corridor towards The staircase. We went up 2 floors and then Erwin lead me down one of the corridors until we reached the room. The door read 'Room 404'. Erwin then knocked a few times before slowly opening the door.

"Hello Levi, how are you today?"

_Levi..._

 


	2. You Again....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV  
> Levi meets Eren for the first time but the memories hit him hard, can he really cope with seeing Eren (again?)
> 
> Eren's POV  
> After meeting initially meeting Levi, Eren decides he needs to help him unlock his mind from the 'memories' that are so keen on destroying him. But could that do more to Levi than Eren initially thought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Thankyou so much for over 100 hits on the first chapter, makes me happy people are reading this fic, and thankyou for the Kudo's and bookmarks too! So here is the second chapter, its in Levi's POV in the beginning and switches to Eren's about half way through :)  
> Sorry this chapter is only short, I have had loads of college work to do... ill try get this updated once a week, but with all the college work I get it may be a little longer. But that's college for you haha.
> 
> I'm in the UK so things such as the education system, legalities etc. may be different where you are. If you spot any mistakes I've made feel free to point them out :)  
> Kudo's and comments are most welcomed :) 
> 
> If you want to find me on other social networks here are the ones I'm on:  
> Twitter: @thelegalluke  
> Tumblr: LouiseLawliet (tracking: fic: Forgotten Memories )  
> Instagram: Louise_lawliet
> 
> Main Character Ages:  
> Erwin: 36  
> Levi: 27  
> Petra: 24  
> Eren: 21  
> Armin: 21  
> Mikasa: 20

 

Levi's POV

_Dead, they all where. Every single one. My entire squad. Murdered by the creatures that had the world crumbling under the sheer fear and terror they left in their wake. I couldn't forget the memories of their blood, their cold eyes, and their dismembered bodies. I knew I would one day lose my squad, or they would loose me. But we had been together for years. A family almost. The family I never had. Loosing them as I had took a toll on me I tried not to let any other person see. I was sure someone noticed the slight change in my demeanour since that one expedition. That brat, I bet he noticed._

_That Brat....._

_That stupid fucking brat....._

"Hello Levi, how are you today?"

I managed to pull myself from the depths of my mind to bring my head towards the voice I heard. It was him.... Erwin Smith. I turned my gaze back towards the whitewash wall to the left of me as I heard him walk into the room. I hated seeing people I know that I knew before. The before no one but me remembers. They all say it's in my head. Well of course it's in my head. Where else do these people expect me to store memories? In my balls?

Fucking Idiots....

I head Erwin come over to me but he still kept some distance, he knew how I hated human contact. Humans have germs, and you can't trust them. You can't trust somebody who calls you crazy. I heard something that sounded like extra footsteps. I glanced quickly to the back to the left and saw Erwin had brought a friend. Great. Bet he is trying to palm me off to another crack therapist. He doesn't realise, you cannot take away something that is real. It was real... everything I remembered was real. Just nobody else could remember so chose not to believe me.

"Levi are you okay? you're never usually this quiet." He tried to sound, well - _nice._ I hated it when he acted like this. I just glanced at him and then returned my eyes to the wall I was previously looking at. 32, 32 tiles on each wall and 42 on the ceiling. I always counted them. It helped me avoid unnecessary contact with people. I've grown sick of people. The only one I find slightly tolerable is myself.

Me, Myself and I.....

"Levi, I've brought someone to meet you,"

Fucking Great. I stayed silent, hoping they would just leave me alone. That's all I wanted. To be left alone.

"Levi please say something, you can't stay quiet,"

Just Fucking watch me....

"Well, I'll leave you both alone,"

Wait, what the fuck do you mean both? I turned my head and watched Erwin leave the room I called home. And left standing in the middle of the room, was a stupid kid with a stupid grin plastered across his stupid face. He smiled at me and sat down on the small wooden chair at the far end of the room, adjacent to the door leading out to the main hospital. I just shot him a glare and sat on my bed. But as I glared at him... that face....

The dishevelled brown hair that fell, ever so slightly, in front of large emerald eyes. His skin was slightly tanned and he wore the typical uniform for a shitty psychologist. But he wasn't just any psychologist. I knew him..... it was him..... Eren.... Eren Fucking Jaeger....

"Hello Levi. My name is Eren and I'm going to be your new Psychologist,"

I just returned my gaze to the floor, I couldn't bare to look at him. I knew he wouldn't remember me. Everything we went through.... everything we shared.... everything he once meant to me..

And he remembered nothing....

Not a single fucking thing...

"I know who you are fucktard..." Eren looked a little off put by my *colourful* language. But I'd see how long he'd last. 2 days... 2 days is how long the last therapist stayed....

2 fucking days....

Eren's POV

Levi was short, very short, and no taller than 5'3. Raven hair perfectly parted in the middle with a neat undercut. He had a sharp jawline and his eyes where small and a steely grey. He was wearing a plain long sleeved black shirt with black jeans and plain black trainers.

I felt a little nervous after Erwin left me alone in the room with him. Being my first real patient since qualifying 6 months ago, he seemed a big case to deal with. I hadn't had chance to look through his file yet. I would have to get to that. I observed Levi for a few minutes and something stuck out to me almost immediately.

He seemed, well to put it politely - Broken.

I saw it in his eyes. His initial facial expression could lead someone to believe he was cold and emotionless. But if you looked beyond that stoic expression and looked into his steel-grey eyes, you saw a broken man who had obviously been through a lot. The pain that his eyes seemed to show was great. Greater than any other person I had met. After glaring at me for a few minutes, Levi returned his gaze to the ground. He certainly seemed not to want to have anything to do with me. But I had to try get through to him.

"Hello Levi. My name is Eren and I'm going to be your new Psychologist," I could have thought of something a little less generic to start of the conversation with him, but I thought if I started off simply, it may give Levi something to converse about other than his mental health. I had no idea how other therapists had treated him or how everybody viewed him. So I wanted to start off on a clean slate. As if I had no idea about his mentality.

"I know who you are fucktard"

I was a bit shocked at his reply. I never realised he would just automatically shut me out. Maybe it was because of the amount of people he would have been forced to see day in and day out. I had to look at this from his perspective. He had most likely been made to see more psychologists and therapists than I had probably met during my years training at University. But the way he said it wasn't what struck me first. It was WHAT he said;

'I know who you are'

That could be a reference to the fact that I was another psychologist he was being made to see. Or there was a small possibility that it had something to do with his condition. Erwin told me that Levi believed he had a past life. But I couldn't possibly be a part of that. Could I? I mean.... I've never seen Levi before today.

"Levi, I'm here to help you... is there anything you want to talk about? What did you mean by your previous statement?" I really felt I wasn't cut out for this, the way Levi just looked at me made me incredibly nervous. And considering the fact he looked about 5 years older than me, it really didn't help my case.

"Listen Brat," Levi stood up and walked towards me, stopping around 4 feet away. His fists were held by his sides clenched and his face still remained cold and emotionless. His whole face but his eyes. His eyes betrayed him as they showed me fear. Like he was afraid of me, why would he be afraid of me? "Do you remember?" He came closer to me, now only 2 feet was the distance between us. Levi began to look slightly panicked as he glared at me, "Do you fucking remember Jaeger?! DO YOU REMEMBER?!" His voice was now raised and he crouched down so are faces where inches apart. I remained seated as the man just gazed straight into my eyes. I was completely confused and speechless. How can someone I have never met before, suddenly know my last name and ask me if I remember them. Something was off. Really off.

He started to back away and he retreated to the safety of his bed, pulling his knees to his chest and burying his bed between them. He was mumbling something under his breath but I couldn't quite understand what he was saying. I stood from my position on the seat and slowly walked up to the raven. As I approached him, he slowly lifted his head and glanced up at me, the black rings under his eyes visible and he just stared at me. The stare off continued only for a few seconds before he spoke again.

"You don't remember... do you? Nobody does.... everybody calls me crazy.... please... just leave me alone," He placed his head back onto his knees and didn't look back up. I returned to the chair I had previously occupied and sat down. I waited for over 15 minutes but Levi remained in his curled up position on the bed, refusing to move. I decided I wouldn't be able to press Levi any further today, I had already pushed him to a limit the moment he looked at me. I stood from the chair and slowly opened the door, trying not to disturb Levi. I slowly left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Next chapter will focus on Levi's Past before he came to the hospital, and everybody's favourite mad scientist will make an appearance also :D it was going to be in this chapter, but I couldn't work out where to write them in aha
> 
> Thanks for reading! ~ Louise_Lawliet


End file.
